<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medical Corps by lov1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215548">Medical Corps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lov1996/pseuds/lov1996'>lov1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lov1996/pseuds/lov1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LevixReader</p><p>Just Levi getting it on with a doctor with a lil bit of plot</p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER:</p><p>English is not my first language so please bare with me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter 1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N straddled Moblit in an attempt to put more pressure onto her interlocked hands pushing harder, in hopes of slowing down the thick red blood that’s coming out of his lower right rib. The wagon that they were riding was being pulled by the two horses that were driven by a petrified scout. The jagged ground was of no help in this situation, making the wagon jump as its wheels meet with uneven patches of land.</p>
<p>Hannah Alimonn, the medical scout assigned in Hanji’s squad, was supposed to be the one attending to Moblit who is now wincing and holding on to Y/N’s arms for dear life. The expedition they planned days before had failed due to the swarming titans that came their way once the soldiers started entering the forest. This resulted in a lot of casualties, Y/N presumed, since there were plenty of horses riding along the herd of scouts that had no scout on their backs.</p>
<p>Y/N looked for a medical bag to go through. The stomping sound of the titans running bodies bellowed across the whole land, adding more nerves to the doctor. Looking around, Y/N sighed defeatedly, failing to look for a medical bag, she quickly removed her cape and used it to help with Moblit’s bleeding. She noticed how Moblit’s grunts and sharp winces became more faint and how his hands’ grasp was starting to weaken. Her eyes widened, realizing that he was losing too much blood.</p>
<p>“Don’t you close your fucking eyes Moblit, I swear to God!”  She screamed with determination dripping from her. Y/N was not letting one of her comrades die on her like this. She didn’t want another badge sewn to the Wall Of Heroes. Moblit sighed, his face cringing with pain as he tried to comply with the medical captain’s threat. </p>
<p>Y/N prayed to the Walls that the horses miraculously doubled their speed because Moblit was losing too much blood. If it wasn’t for the abnormal titan who swatted Moblit, he wouldn’t have punctured himself with his own blades. Luckily, Hanji was quick on her feet to steal the nearest medical scout from another squad since theirs was missing. And it just happens to be the medical captain that was assigned in Levi Squad. Levi wasn't amused by how his soldiers’ care was stolen from his squad but soon realized that another comrade was in need of help.</p>
<p>Soon enough, the soldiers that left to retreat had outrun the titans and rode closer and closer to safety. As Y/N sees the walls coming near, she breathes a content laugh, bowing her head, knowing Moblit is going to make it in time.</p>
<p>Being a medical scout let alone a medical captain is both a satisfaction and a dismay. A satisfaction since you could get to save hundreds of soldiers from morbid conclusions and see your patients alive and well again once you get back to the walls. A dismay since there’s only one medical scout per squad who must attend to at least 6 soldiers. The ratio was not in anyone’s favor but this lack of number in the medical regiment is understandable especially since only those who are either a doctor training to be a scout or a scout studying to be a doctor can be accepted in the regiment. Another downside is being under the orders of the Survey Corps since they were only funded to be in support with them, meaning they never really had commanders, just captains who were in charge of medical paperwork. Finding recruits who are eager to battle for their lives and study for the lives of others at the same time is not exactly easy to say the least.</p>
<p>Once the whole team had got back inside the walls and the injured got tended with sufficient and more delicate care, it was time for a break however, there’s a lot of paperwork waiting for Y/N which caused her to wince at the thought. She walked inside her office with almost her whole body stained with blood. Figured that she also smelled like titan’s ass, she walked inside her office and opened the door that leads to her bedroom. Y/N took her towel and opened her bathroom door. At least being a medical captain had its perks of having a solo bathroom. </p>
<p>The hot water hit her aching back muscles and relaxed at the contact. She was so preoccupied with the whole expedition that Y/N hadn’t had the time to think. </p>
<p><i>Hannah Alimonn</i>, She thought. Hannah was a high ranking medical scout that Y/N met during the course of her work. Just how many more of her comrades have to die? She's sure that their death wasn't in vain however it doesn't mean that it's not avoidable.</p>
<p>After rinsing the soap on her body, Y/N stepped out of the shower and got dressed, deciding to pay injured soldiers a visit in the infirmary before she started with her paperwork. Opening the exit of her bedroom which is also another entrance of her office, she walked to her coat rack. The coat rack swayed as the weight of her lab gown was taken from the wooden item. She wore the coat, adding pens on the pocket and continued her walk to the infirmary.</p>
<p>Another responsibility for medical scouts is looking for any signs of injuries or medical issues from their assigned squad members and a report for their health status shall be reported to their captain. Which is one of the reasons why Y/N is filled with paperwork after expeditions.</p>
<p>Walking in the infirmary, the smell of ethyl and newly washed cloth engulfed her nose. </p>
<p>"Y/N!" An all too familiar voice called her, making Y/N look to where the owner of the voice called her.</p>
<p>Hanji waved at Y/N, her other hand placed on the table next to Moblit's bed. Y/N smiled at the view, seeing how Moblit is doing fine. </p>
<p>"Looks like they're treating you very well." Y/N glanced at how Moblit's wound was covered with a clean cloth with gauze underneath. At least the doctors in charge in the infirmary didn’t have to fight for their lives as well, she thought, not as a complaint. She was thankful that those doctors who chose not to join the medical scouts were at least safe.</p>
<p>"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here now. Thank you, Captain" Moblit said with a weak smile, still groggy from the medication that was given to him. Y/N furrowed her eyebrows due to the honorific. She was only called captain by medical scouts under her command. </p>
<p><i>Maybe he's still in a confused state?</i> She wondered. </p>
<p>"Captain?" Finally inquiring the injured man in front of her.</p>
<p>Hange squealed, unable to hide her excitement that made Y/N furrow her eyebrows even more.</p>
<p>"I'm applying for a spot in the medical corps, Y/N. Soon enough I'll be officially calling you Captain."  Moblit, with his natural politeness, informed Y/N. He continued, telling her how Y/N inspired him to join their regiment.</p>
<p>Before Y/N could even squeak out a reaction, she was abruptly interrupted.</p>
<p>"Your squad won't go around stealing my doctor away from me then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>"Your squad won't go around stealing my doctor away from me then."</i> Levi stated, moving closer to the group. It was not in his intentions to sound rude whilst saying his joke however he knew that his peers understood what he meant. Y/N giggled at his remark, blushing slightly with the choice of her captain’s words. <i>My doctor. </i></p><p>“How’s your wound?” Levi asked Moblit as he casually slid his slender hands into his pocket. As the two men conversed, Y/N thought that it would be best to start with their squad’s check up. She figured that Levi would be the most difficult of them all since health is not in the priority list for the captain so Y/N decided to check on him last. She then excused herself and started to look for the rest of Levi Squad.</p><p> Walking into the Mess Hall, Y/N quickly found Eld and Gunther talking. She waved at them with her sweet smile which they gladly returned. Levi squad had been numerously told that they were considered the luckiest squad amongst all and it’s not even because of their short yet suspiciously strong captain, but because of their doctor who saved their lives countless times while possessing the skill to kill titans effortlessly.  </p><p>After a quick check with the pair if they had any injuries, Y/N was told that Oluo and Petra are in the kitchen preparing for dinner. It didn’t really take much time to check and record the squad’s health, especially since they were all skilled enough to return from an expedition unharmed. They weren’t called Elite for no reason anyway.</p><p>It only took her half an hour to finish with everyone’s report but she still has one person to check up on. To be perfectly honest, she finds Levi as the hardest patient to tend to. Y/N wasn’t really sure why her friend loathed these check ups of hers. Another reason why he was very difficult to deal with is because of how he was not all the way honest with her whenever she asked if he’s injured or not. After quite some time spending with Levi, she got used to the fact that she could never trust him with telling her whether or not he was hurt. </p><p>Figuring that Levi’s already in his office by this time, Y/N climbed up the old castle's stairs, bringing tea along with her. Without even knocking, she entered Levi’s office. The two cups of tea are still hot in her hands.</p><p>“You should really learn how to knock. Who knows, someone might be taking a shit and you just come opening the door unannounced” Levi said, not even surprised how his Y/N just open doors without hesitation. </p><p>He was sitting behind his desk, pen on hand and documents piled neatly beside him. Their offices were nearly identical. At the left, you could see the door that leads to the bedroom and to the right where bookshelves are placed, silently watching the two captains converse.</p><p>“Why? Do you take a shit in your office?” Y/N replied teasingly as she laughed. She sets the two cups of hot tea on his desk. Almost immediately, Levi’s hand went to the rim of the cup but Y/N slapped it away. He retracted his hand, massaging it with his other one as he glared at the doctor.</p><p>“Nu-uh. I don’t think so, mister. Check up first.” She demanded, waving her fingers at the glaring captain. This was one way to speed up the process. He always whined whenever they had these visits.</p><p>“But it’s gonna get cold,” Levi sternly said, scowling with all his might as if to try and  get Y/N to change her mind. If there was another thing he hated even more than titans, it was cold tea and he was not having any of that tonight.</p><p>“Better get on with it then” Y/N smiled, her pearly whites blinding the mad midget in front of her. If she wasn’t a close friend, Levi would’ve broken her back by his kicks.</p><p>
  <i>Break her back…<i> The thought went away as quickly as it came.</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Get on with it” He sighed defeatedly, not believing how fast he can lose to an argument when it comes to tea. Levi stood up, earning a screech from his chair. He walked to the front of his desk, moving the cups of steaming herbal liquid so he wouldn’t sit on it. He only sits on the desk since it’s a hassle for Y/N to lean up and down if he sits lower than her. She always stumbles and loses balance whenever Levi was sitting on his chair, though she never complained. One time, Y/N’s spine cracked loudly when she straightened her back which was a God awful sound, according to Levi. Of course he only said that as an excuse. He just didn’t like how she struggled from that position. Since then he started sitting on his desk, making Y/N’s job easier and less bone cracky. </p><p>Levi made himself comfortable on the wooden desk, already knowing how he will hate this check up. Y/N stood between his legs and grabbed his face closer to check his eyes. Levi desperately tried to stop the breath threatening to come out of his mouth because of how close the two were. He hated every moment of it. He didn’t like how he has troubles with keeping his composure when it comes to Y/N touching any part of him. </p><p>It wasn’t like he was attracted to her anyway, he thought. Maybe he just didn’t like being touched by other people, he concluded. <i>Yes, maybe that’s the reason.</i></p><p>Letting go of his face, Y/N asked if Levi’s feeling any pain while she checked his reflexes, hitting his tendon with the reflex hammer from her pocket. </p><p>As always, Levi replied a no. </p><p>She huffed, continuing with her check up just to make sure that Levi was telling the truth. Not even a scratch was found on his body. At least when he’s clothed. Y/N wondered if she should check under the clothes too but she’ll just earn a smack to the head if she even dared to ask.</p><p>“Alright, that about sums it up. You can drink now.” Y/N said giddily, grabbing her own cup of tea. It was still warm since the check didn’t really take that long. </p><p>In the process of grabbing his own cup of tea, Levi managed to accidentally knock a pen over, making it fall on the carpeted floor.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll get that.” The doctor said, putting her cup back on the desk. </p><p>“No, I got-” </p><p>
  <i>Fuck</i>
</p><p>Levi inhaled sharply. His eyes widened as she went down, her left hand on his thigh for support. As if her touch wasn’t enough, she dragged her hand down a little, insync with her body as she bent. Oblivious to the effect that she’s giving to Levi, she looked up with an innocent grin that only made Levi get the urge to wipe it off. That shitty smile.</p><p>“A bit clumsy, aren’t we” She teased, standing back up, squeezing his thigh in the process and it felt as if it was his brain being squeezed. Y/N grabbed her cup again, and sipped on her tea. She turned and went to the left side of the desk where she cleared up a space to write. Y/N used the pen that she picked up and a clean sheet of paper she found by the documents to write a brief report of the Captain’s health, writing how he was still sleep deprived and how the tea wasn't helping.</p><p><i>A devil.</i> Levi thought, clenching his jaw at Y/N who’s humming and enjoying her tea as she jotted down notes.</p><p>Her innocence annoyed him the most. Even before with other people, He always noticed how carefree Y/N was when it came to her actions. Levi hated how the other cadets tensed whenever she put her hand on their knee when she was worriedly asking about their recent injuries. He wasn’t even sure why he was mad. He just didn’t like how she was unaware of the feeling that she gave to the soldiers. And maybe even him. </p><p><i>Me? No, I just don’t like naive people.</i> He thought again.</p><p>“I’ll get going now, I still have a lot of paperwork to do.” Y/N piped, interrupting Levi’s thoughts.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to rest? We just came back from an expedition.” He said monotonously. Not showing a single emotion.</p><p>“You’ll be doing the same, right?” She fired back, biting her lip whilst raising her eyebrows with amusement. </p><p>That lip. That fucking lip. There are times when he thought about how annoying those plump lips are especially when she bites it like that. Every part of her was annoying to him and all he just wanted to do is ruin it. Ruin it as her tears run down that pretty fucking skin. <i>Tch. How annoying… But maybe…</i></p><p>“Let’s do it in my office.” He said, not in a requesting but commanding tone. </p><p>
  <i>Maybe then, I'll get the chance to ruin your pretty face.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys like it. This is actually the first fic I've written so if I have any errors please don't be shy to correct me 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whoever said that Y/N is innocent should be held accountable for screwing with the Captain’s mind. How can anybody conclude that she was innocent in the first place, she was a doctor who knew the anatomy really well. However, learning the different parts and functions of the body isn’t enough to give someone lewd thoughts. She was pure, but not innocent.</p><p>Perhaps that’s the reason why she changed into a thin white nightgown before coming back to her captain’s office with the rest of her paperwork clutched closely to her chest. She kept whispering to herself that it’s practical to wear her short little dress especially since the evenings are hot during summer. Surely, Levi would understand that it’s not in her slightest intention to grab his attention… Or is it?</p><p>Y/N shook the thought away and reminded herself that the captain only wanted her company since they both knew that paperwork can be quite stressful when done alone. As she got nearer to Levi’s office, her thoughts seemed to betray her as she was reminded about the subtle tingling she feels whenever Levi briefly touches her.</p><p>She was pulled back to the time when she was standing in a room full of people at Hanji’s birthday party. She was just casually talking to Commander Erwin about the project she was currently experimenting for when Levi suddenly excused himself out of nowhere to get to the other side of the room. Since the pub was quite full that night, He had to squeeze himself between guests and Y/N was the last person that Levi had to get through. </p><p>Not wanting to interrupt Y/N and Erwin’s discussion by making her move, his hand grabbed her hips and slid between her and a wall. Y/N slightly looked back as she felt Levi’s body press onto her while he was holding her inplace with his hand. She’ll never forget the sensation she felt that night. The butterflies that seemed to form at the wrong place in the wrong time.</p><p>She shouldn’t be thinking about it right now when she was just about to see her superior so Y/N quickly forced herself to think of something else as she turned the door knob, revealing the man who always infiltrated her thoughts, dirtying her mind.</p><p>Unlike earlier, Levi wasn’t wearing his jacket and harness anymore. Y/N guessed that he, too, felt the hot summer air when she noticed how a few buttons were opened from his shirt; just enough to not seem uncasual.</p><p>“Where should I sit?” She asked, stepping closer to the desk and putting her own stack of paperwork in front of his.</p><p>“Before you sit, tell me what you think of this.” He spoke, his voice colder than the atmosphere. Levi didn’t even turn to look at the girl when she entered, knowing well that the only person bold enough to come into his office without knocking was Y/N. He still didn’t look at her when she walked and bent over his side with her right hand on the back of Levi’s chair and the other on the desk. It was a letter from a noble family, stating that he was invited to a gathering for different regiments and other rich personnel.</p><p>“I got one of those as well but I'm not really in the mood to stuff my face with food and get shamed by nobles.” Y/N stated bending closer to study the expensive paper used for the invitation. She felt like it was a waste of good parchment.</p><p>“I agree however, Erwin wanted us-” He paused to avert his gaze to Y/N but only to see how her thin dress dropped lower, just enough to give him a view of her covered chest. </p><p>“-To. To, uh.” Levi stuttered, quickly looking away, trying to get the unholy image out of his mind. He blushed slightly, failing to forget how her bra was in the way of her breasts.</p><p>“To what?” She queried, confused as to why the captain was stuttering. Y/N felt a shiver, wondering why the air suddenly went cold. She straightened her back up and went to the open window, now regretting her choice of clothing. This summer night really betrayed her.</p><p>“Erwin wanted us to come. He thinks that our presence could help us get sponsors.” He finally said, letting out a sigh as she went farther from him.</p><p><i> It’s like you’re begging for me to hate you. </i> Levi thought, still struggling to get the sinful thoughts that was invading his mind.</p><p>“Is that so? I guess I should ask Hanji about what we’re gonna wear then.” Y/N told Levi, busying herself with the open window. Y/N easily closed the left panel yet the right gave her a hard time. She furrowed her eyebrows from frustration since the window won’t budge even from pulling it hard enough. Half her body was already outside, struggling to get the right side of the window to close. Grunting quietly, Her eyes widened as she felt an arm wrap around her waist and another held the hand that she was using to pull the window. Y/N felt the grip on her hand tightened as they pulled the window close together. </p><p>“You know…” Levi darkly said.</p><p>“If you wanted to show me this pretty little ass…”</p><p>Levi’s hand that was sitting on her waist slithered into her dress. One of his fingers went under the band of her underwear just below the line where her ass and thigh meets. Y/N wasn’t sure if the goosebumps were from the sudden cool air or because of how hard their bodies were pressed together.</p><p>“You didn’t have to wear this short dress and bend over my fucking window”</p><p>He let go of the band, making it snap back in place. Y/N gasped softly then proceeded to bite her lip. She felt her breath become shorter and her pussy get wetter. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? Whatever the answer to that question didn’t matter to her right now. All she knew was that she liked how good it felt to have her captain talk to her like this. She made Levi snap out of his self control. Bending over in front of him like that was the last straw.</p><p>Levi let go of her hand and waist, his boots echoed in the four walls of his office as he walked back to his desk. He sat down, leaning back and looking at the doctor who slowly turned to face him with her lip still between her teeth. Levi despised how his pants tightened just because of a quick glimpse of her underwear that was accompanied with a mere lip bite.</p><p>“Come here.” He ordered, grumbling at how pure she looked dressed in something so tempting. God, did he want to corrupt her angelic face. He wants to see it scrunch up with pleasure as he did ungodly things to this perfect woman.</p><p>Y/N abided her superior’s command willingly. She walked slowly, almost teasingly, towards Levi. She stopped as soon as she was in front of him, looking down at his handsome features. Y/N’s heart was beating so fast as if it wanted to escape her chest and run a mile.</p><p>Levi leaned forward, grabbing the back of her thighs and pulling it closer. The quick action made her stumble a little so she instinctively put both her hand on his shoulder for support, not wanting to fall and look like a fool. Y/N stared at his steel eyes that were already looking at hers. She inhaled deeply as she felt his hands crawl up her dress.</p><p>“Are you a good girl?” He asked, his hands stopping once they reached the top band of her underwear. Levi assessed her face, trying to see any signs of fear or disgust but the words that came out of her lips proved to him that she was feeling anything but such.</p><p>“I’ll be your good girl” She breathed out, tightening her grip on his shoulders. The butterflies she used to feel became even stronger. It's like a storm was brewing inside of her. Y/N wasn’t sure if she was saying the right things to the man. She just hoped that what she said could make him feel the way she feels and little did she know that her mere presence was enough to blow Levi into pieces from sexual frustration.</p><p>Levi narrowed his eyes at the woman. Every passing second only made his dick throb more torturously, begging to just get on with it. To just ruin every good part of her. Not wanting anymore of the tension to last, he pulled her underwear down carefully, letting it fall from his grasp as it reached below her knees. She stepped out of it without her hands leaving his shoulders.</p><p>Levi pulled her between one of his legs and Y/N’s nerves took over her body, making her hand started trembling slightly. She was enjoying this a little too much. She enjoyed how her captain’s hand went to her waist, caressing her clothed skin. Oh, how badly did she want to be touched underneath it. She inhaled deeply when she felt her wetness trickle down her thighs. <i>But we haven’t even started.</i> She thought to herself.</p><p>“Sit.” He muttered in a tone that he used when ordering his soldiers. </p><p>Y/N felt cheeks burned in embarrassment, knowing that when she sits down, her drenched pussy will sell itself off to the corporal. She bit her lip and looked away from Levi as she sat down on his lap, her shy look evident to the captain. He felt her wet juices even under his pants and he swore he would’ve fucked her then and there but he had to keep his composure, knowing full well that he wanted to corrupt this angel little by little. If his dick had a mouth, it would’ve been screaming by now. Screaming to just fuck the living shit out of her tight little cunt but he knew better. </p><p>“Keep your position like that” Levi ordered, tightening his grip on Y/N's waist.</p><p>“Keep myself like wh-” She was cut short when Levi suddenly started tapping his foot on the floor. </p><p>She choked out a moan as she arched her back closer to Levi, pressing her breasts to his own chest. Y/N hid her face in the crook of his neck as she bounced slightly on his thigh. The material of his pants and her bare core meeting as he continued his movements made her knees buckle. Levi continued his pace but he didn’t like how Y/N was hiding her face and containing her little moans. He wanted to see just how filthy he made her feel so he grabbed the back of her neck, pulling Y/N away from his neck. He didn’t let go of her waist, knowing that if he did, she'd collapse on his lap. Y/N had her eyes close and eyebrows drawn together. Her left hand was on her lips, trying so desperately to keep her whimpers and moans in while her right hand was hooked behind Levi’s neck to support fe body.</p><p>“Open your eyes, little girl. Let me see how filthy you fucking are.” He said roughly while he pulled the hand that was silencing her away. </p><p>She opened her watery eyes and looked Levi directly at his grey ones. She felt her stomach twist from the pleasure of his movements. Y/N couldn’t stop the scandalous moans that escaped from her mouth but she still needed more. More friction.</p><p>Y/N grinded her heated core along with the tapping of his foot making her head fall back from the pleasure. Both of her hands are now on Levi’s shoulder, desperately holding on for dear life as she threw her head back.</p><p>“F-fuck!” She screamed, earning a lustful grunt from Levi. </p><p><i>This was it. </i> Her delicate lips moaning, her tantalizing eyes rolling, her fragile body quivering. This is how he wanted her to be. His ears loved every whimper that rolled out of her mouth and only made him want more. He <i>ached</i> for more so he did more. </p><p>He stopped tapping his foot and helped Y/N grind on his thigh faster. Levi’s hand that held her waist went lower, pressing his thumb on her sensitive clit. She let out a high pitched yelp at the sudden contact. Y/N couldn’t take it anymore. His thumb started toying with her clit and it felt euphoric, making her toes curl.Her head was spinning so fast and the coil in her stomach tightened even more. </p><p>“F-faster” She whispered, gripping the hand that was abusing her nub and digging her nails into his skin. Her eyes were tempted to close.</p><p>“What was that?” He urged, biting his lip.</p><p>Levi wanted to hear her beg. Beg like a dirty little slut would.</p><p>“Please… ple-... Please” She panted, embarrassed by her request.</p><p>“Please, what?” He asked sternly this time.</p><p>Watching his doctor crumble in to pieces, he used his free hand to grip her neck tightly. Her eyes that threatened to close are now looking widely at him. Levi pulled her close in a rough manner, the hand that was greedily toying with her clit not halting. They were close. So fucking close that their foreheads were touching and he still didn’t let go of his iron grip on her neck. She just whimpered, not able to form any words from the pleasure that was overtaking her body.</p><p>“Please, what, Y/N?” He asked again, staring deep into her e/c eyes.</p><p>“Faster! Please go faster, Levi” She pleaded, her face getting even more closer to Levi, if that was even possible.</p><p>He didn’t hesitate to give Y/N what she was asking for. His thigh was drenched with her sinful juices as she grinded harder and faster. Her jaw slacked open as she felt Levi’ fingers hasten its pace on her throbbing clit. </p><p>She felt an overpowering sensation that swept through her body, making her toes curl. She moaned Levi’s name, chanting it as if her life depended on it. She clamped her hands tightly on his shoulder, desperately trying to hold herself upright as she rode her high.</p><p>Levi on the other hand, gritted his teeth as he felt her pussy throb beneath his thigh. She looked even better than he fantasized when she came. Her chest heaved up and down and she rested her head’s weight on his forehead, not even having the energy to sit straight. Y/N looked perfect like this, he thought while steadying her on his lap by holding her hips. </p><p>He gave her a moment to regain her composition and even after a few minutes, she was still dazed and her legs were still shaking quite a bit. She sighed and straightened her back up, using her hands to push herself from his face. It took her a few seconds to register what they had just done. Her tired physique tensed up as she realized what this meant. She just came on her captain. Not just any captain, but humanities strongest.</p><p>Her face heated up at the thought and soon felt embarrassed by the mess she made on Levi's lap. It was not like he minded anyway. He found it interesting how she blushed when she looked down at his lap, seeing how damp the fabric was from where she released her juices. What he did not find interesting though is how his dick was still rock hard. The sight of her in her post-orgasm state almost made him bust. </p><p>Y/N didn’t fail to notice the bulge in Levi’s pants that was begging for her attention. She wanted to return the favor since it obviously looked like he needed some release as well so when an idea pooped in her mind, Y/N left his lap and kneeled between his open legs. This caught Levi by surprise, raising his eyebrows at the woman in front of him. He felt his cock twitch when she settled herself in a comfortable position, dragging both of her hands from his thighs to his knees, not even nearing the spot he longed for her the most.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Levi asked her, leaning closer to her flushed face.</p><p>Her cheeks were still burning and her hair was slightly tousled from her recent orgasm. Her white dress’s fabric had creases too. She was still panting slightly, looking up at Levi with her innocent doe eyes. </p><p>Y/N wasn’t really sure how she could pleasure a man, let alone using her mouth but she was willing to learn and try. </p><p>“Can you teach me?” She breathed out while still staring at the man.</p><p>She continued her agonizingly slow actions, dragging her hands nearer his cock this time. She dropped her gaze to his crotch and started to unbuckle his pants. Y/N was determined to submit to his captain’s needs, even if it meant that her mouth was to be fucked mercilessly, saliva dripping from her mouth and tears streaming down her face. It didn’t matter to her anymore that it was her superior that she was touching inappropriately. She wanted this as badly as he did.</p><p>Levi felt like combusting as she opened his zipper and pulled his pants down. He was sure that she didn’t need teaching since the feeling of her warm tongue on his tip was enough to make him cum.</p><p>“Continue what you’re doing, I’ll guide you” He said softly, not denying her request.</p><p>She did what she was told and continued her movements. Y/N palmed him through his boxers, gasping at how hard he already was. Levi grunted at the same time, leaning back to his chair. <i>What a good little girl</i>, he thought.</p><p>Just when she was about to pull his member out the agonizing contraption of his underwear, Y/N jolted to a loud call. Her stomach dropped and her face went pale like she’d been caught doing dirty things, which she really was.</p><p>“Captain?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was a world record for the fastest person to ever get soft, Levi should be awarded. It was almost as if his heart stopped beating along with his dick when they both heard their comrade's call.</p><p>Lucky for them, Y/N was the only person who had the audacity to barge in his office door without knocking and surely enough, she just learned her lesson.</p><p>Y/N looked at Levi who had the same pale expression she was holding but unlike her, he instantly regained his composure. He tried his best not to look at Y/N who had such an innocent yet petrified look just to stop him from getting hard again. Not when a soldier is just a wall away.</p><p>“State your name and business.” He stated, his voice not losing authority.</p><p>The soldier knew better than to come into his captain’s office without his permission so he just decided to leave the message right at Levi’s doorstep. However, Y/N was still so nervous that she couldn’t even move an inch. She breathed her nerves out heavily, her eyes not leaving Levi’s.</p><p>“Pete Rocks, captain. I came to inform you that the Commander asked for your presence. He also asked for Y/N but it seems that she’s not present in her office-”</p><p>Levi snickered quietly, earning a slap on the thigh from Y/N. He smirked at the doctor who was still kneeling patiently in front of him. <i> Is she waiting for a command or something?</i></p><p>“If you happen to bump into her, captain, please relay the Commander’s message as well. B-but I’ll still look for her, sir! Please don’t mistake this as a command.” Pete told him immediately, cursing himself for asking the captain a favor.</p><p>“It’s alright. You don’t have to look for her…” Levi stated, looking down at Y/N.</p><p>He grabbed her jaw, forcing her delicate face to keep it in place. Levi brushed the pad of his thumb on her bottom lip, making her inhale the tension-filled air.</p><p>“I know exactly where to find her” As if on cue, he let go of her face.</p><p>Y/N dropped her head as Levi dismissed Pete. God, the effect he has on her was astronomical. If it wasn’t for her already wet cunt, she was sure that her arousal just reached a new peak she never thought she could reach. </p><p>Sighing deeply at the thought, she finally stood up from her kneeling position. Y/N made sure to brush out the creases that formed on her dress to make herself presentable for their meeting. Levi followed her actions, standing as well and fixing his uniform. He grabbed the jacket he discarded before and buttoned his shirt fully closed.</p><p>She continued to fix her appearance and started to look for her underwear. Y/N looked under the table but failed to see what she was looking for. Her heat was still in the open and it’s not really a comfortable feeling since he made her cum so hard that it was almost dripping on her thighs. She shivered while looking for her knickers, the air hitting her bare pussy.</p><p>Still busy with the panty-hunt, Y/N failed to notice Levi’s footsteps and the opening of his office door until he cleared his throat. She looked up immediately, almost hitting her head on the table.</p><p>“If you want this back, come to my office later.” He said monotonously like he wasn’t holding a pair of knickers on his hand. Levi left his office, keeping the valued item in his pocket for keepsake.<br/>
<i>This motherfucker</i> She thought with a shocked face.</p><p>She did know that she could just go back to her room and grab a new pair but there’s no fun in that. If they were crossing the boundaries, might as well skip along the way.</p><p>With the decision of playing along with his little game, she started to walk into Erwin’s office.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Finally!” Hanji greeted excitedly. She made it quite clear that Y/N was the only one they’re waiting for. </p><p>“Sorry, I received the message a little… late” She explained, proceeding to take a seat beside Hanji, ignoring the side glance Levi gave her.</p><p>It looked like the three of them were the only ones who were given the sudden invite from Erwin. His office looked identical to theirs but with more books and a bit more space. Levi, Y/N, and Hanji sat in front of Erwin who was carefully sorting out some documents that were most likely classified. </p><p>The small room was lit with an oil lamp and a few other candles, giving them all a soft glow. They waited patiently for the commander to speak up but Y/N wasn’t sure if she could even focus on what’s the meeting about. Her mind was somewhere between Levi's legs and it doesn't look like she wanted to escape her little daydream too.</p><p>On another end, Levi was itching to leave the meeting immediately. He will never forgive how that Pete Rocks just stopped his Captain from possibly getting the best head that life has to offer. He even thought of excuses to punish the poor soldier. Levi desperately tried to listen to Erwin once he started speaking but his mind can’t help but imagine filthy scenarios that involved the lovely doctor's mouth.</p><p>“...But unfortunately, I think we’re the only one’s mentally present.” Erwin stated louder than normal, hoping to earn their attention to which he did. Hanji chuckled at her absentminded friends.</p><p>Y/N adjusted her position and smiled apologetically at her Commander. Levi on the other hand just looked at Erwin in the eye, letting him know that he could continue speaking now. <i>What a bummer</i></p><p>“Like I said, you’re all required to accept the invitation that the nobles had given us.”</p><p>Levi hid his groan but he didn’t hide the way he rolled his eyes. The two women felt the same however they concealed their annoyance, knowing that it was for the best.</p><p>“Since the gathering will be held tomorrow night and most of the noble families will be attending, I require the three of you to bring someone who’s in the regiment along with you. I suggest that you bring the most charismatic of the soldiers. We’ll need to socialize to gain a sponsor.”<br/>
“You mean a date?” Y/N asked, clenching her thighs together to stop the breeze from tickling her underneath.</p><p>This, ofcourse, did not come unnoticed by the captain. He smirked darkly and lightly patted the pocket that contained Y/N’s panties. He came close to letting out a low chuckle but Erwin continued to babble.</p><p>“If that’s what you want to call it then… yes. Please bring a date tomorrow night” He finished, earning nods of agreement from the three.</p><p><i>A date, huh.</i> Levi thought.</p><p>He wasn’t really the type to ask women on a date however, it looked to him that this was important for Erwin and the Scout Regiment. Levi started to think of someone he could take that would make up for the silence that he could give those snobby nobles and as did the two women.</p><p>“And, Levi?” Erwin chimed to which Levi only blinked at.</p><p>“I apologize for the late notice but we need to leave tonight. The tailors back at the city need our measurements if we want to have our formal uniforms ready by tomorrow.” He continued and proceeded to stand, dismissing the two other soldiers.</p><p><i> What the actual fuck? Is it national block the captain’s cock day or something? </i>He thought aggressively.</p><p>It looked like they needed a raincheck on their supposedly busy night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't think that this book was gonna get a thousand hits so thank you so much for reading 💕 Also, I plan to upload this story in wattpad so if you want to check that out, my username is @irz_hmm</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>